Blackland Blood Dragon
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: What will a certain member of the Akatsuki do, now that he has a certain Jinchuuriki in his grasp?


Title: Blackland Blood Dragon

Title: Blackland Blood Dragon  
Summary: What will a certain member of the Akatsuki do, now that he has a certain Jinchuuriki in his grasp?  
Pairing: Sasori/Naruto

The man's wicked grin spread across his child-like face as he eyed the Jinchuuriki in his possession. The woman and the old lady had not been a challenge and he would have finished them off if one silver-haired ninja had not stepped in the way and whisked them to safety.  
He snorted lightly. The man had been so single-minded in his attempt to save his friends that he had left the blond boy behind. After that, it was a simple matter of taking him from an angry Deidara.

The frustrated clay-user had left in a huff and probably would not return until quite some time later. He watched they boy named Naruto Uzumaki squirm under his penetrating gaze, and his smile grew. Oh he would have such fun with this boy. He wasn't supposed to turn him in just yet…  
He snickered to himself. Itachi would be quite livid with him for stealing his toy. He knew full-well that the stoic Uchiha had wanted to steal the small ninja's innocence from him, and now that Sasori had the chance to do so, well… he wasn't going to pass that opportunity, was he?

Naruto shifted uneasily against the cold stone. He was beginning to think that telling Kakashi to get the other to safety while leaving him there to fight the Akatsuki wasn't the best idea. The puppet user called… Sasori? He was eyeing Naruto as if he'd just found a fun toy to play with.  
He was used to strange looks like that, having fought Zabuza and such but… this was slightly different. He couldn't place how, and that scared him slightly. The boy-like figure in front of him shifted slightly, and before he knew it his hands and feet were bound by heavy chakra restraints.  
What the hell?

"What are you doing, teme?!" he growled partially from anger, the other part from fear.

Where was this going? Sasori merely watched him with amused eyes and ran a cooled hand down the side of the boy's cheek.

"You are quite innocent." He murmured with a soft chuckle. "I find that amusing."

Naruto started as if he'd been slapped. Innocent? He'd heard this somewhere before… but where? Sasori's gaze lowered and Naruto followed it until he realized that the Akatsuki member had rid him of his jacket and undershirt.  
'When did he do that?!' his mind screamed, while his body froze in knowing dread. Though his mind couldn't fully comprehend it, his body was now completely aware of what was going to happen.

"Wh-what the hell?" his body trembled and he could help the quake in his words as that soft hand circled the area where he knew the seal was.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun removing that innocence from you."

His eyes shot up to stare straight into Naruto's wide blue ones, and he once again grinned at the helpless boy. Suddenly it clicked.

* * *

I'm going to have fun playing with you, Naruto-kun. Don't scream…

Itachi's voice drifted through his memory and suddenly he realized that what Sasori wanted to do to him was exactly what Itachi had threatened to do before Jiraya had shown up and saved him.  
But this time, Jiraya wasn't here. He was alone, and his only hope had left to take care of the unconscious Sakura and beaten Chiyo baa-sama. He was utterly alone. His body shivered involuntarily when that hand drifted lower to tug harshly at his pants, ripping the fabric from his body with ease.

Bared to the roaming eyes of the deadly puppet-user, Naruto was truly afraid. Sasori watched the boy's body shake with suppressed fear and he chuckled lightly. Naruto was quite adorable. Too bad he was going to die.

"I will not hurt you." He purred softly.

As if to prove it, he reached down to stroke Naruto's flaccid penis carefully. Against his will the blond could feel himself hardening. As soon as he stood at full-mast, Sasori released him and leaned forward to ghost his pale lips over the boy's full ones. Naruto tried to turn his head away, but found it bound.

"Now, I will show you what you will miss when we take the Nine-Tails from you." He murmured softly, and began to remove his own clothing.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut in revulsion. What he was going to miss? He wouldn't miss this! He will get free from them! At least, that's what his mind kept telling him while he heard the soft sound of clothing hitting the ground.  
Sasori's eyes narrowed when he realized that the Jinchuuriki had his eyes closed. A very stubborn creature, this boy. Well no matter. He won't be able to keep his eyes closed much longer.

"Naruto…" he purred again, and Naruto reluctantly opened his eyes.

He quickly wished he hadn't. Before him stood a completely naked Akatsuki member, his erection easy to see through the soft curls of light hair. Naruto gaped at it. He… he was huge! He wanted to… with that?!  
He wasn't stupid. He knew about man on man sex, though he never wanted to try it. A very small portion of his mind was curious about it, but he quickly threw the thought away. No way in hell. He liked Sakura!  
He watched the other man approach him slowly and take hold of him again with his soft fingers. He stroked Naruto's erection with soft precise touches; making the boy wonder just what the hell he was trying to do.

He quickly found out when his cock began leaking and Sasori was quick to gather the fluid in his palm and begin rubbing it over Naruto's entrance. Blue eyes widened again in fear. He couldn't do this! He liked Sakura! He wasn't gay! Oh fuck… he was about to be raped!

"Let me go!" he rasped, the hand steadily bringing him closer to a climax he didn't want.

"Hm…" The Akatsuki member leaned forward and captured the boy's mouth again, effectively silencing him from further protests. "You will like this, Naruto-kun." He grinned.

He knew that Itachi had used that name with the boy, and was rewarded with a gasp and increased struggling. The struggling only increased the strange sort of pleasure that coursed through the blonde's body and he cursed every Akatsuki member he could ever remember running into.  
And that's when he realized it. Two fingers were already working their way in and out of his body quickly, stretching his entrance for the large erection that Sasori was going to put in him. He wanted to cringe, to scream and yell, anything…. But his body wouldn't move.

That feeling was slowly driving him insane, and he couldn't help the small whimper of need that escaped his lips. The man smiled against the blonde's mouth as he delved his tongue into the open space. As soon as he added the third finger Naruto tensed under him.  
It was slightly painful, but it was more uncomfortable. The soft stroking on his now extremely hard erection pushed any coherent thoughts away and when the soft hand left him, he whimpered again.  
Sasori chuckled.

"Impatient, Naruto?"

The three fingers pulled out and he soon felt something much larger pushing at his entrance. Naruto balked at the size. How in the hell was he supposed to fit something like that inside of him?

"Please…" he begged quietly. "Don't…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Naruto-kun." He dragged out Naruto's name in a breathy moan, causing goose bumps to jump up all over the blonde's body.

Without warning, Sasori thrust up into the tight heat that was Naruto and the boy screamed. The pain was horrific; the burn spreading from his ass down his legs and through his groin. He'd never hurt like this, and it took all of his self control to hold back the sobs he felt wracking his chest.  
The older man didn't pause in his thrusts however; pulling out quickly only to pound back into the body pinned against the wall. Naruto cried out in pain every time, until slowly the pain began to ebb and slow waves of pleasure began to take over. When the Akatsuki member shifted slightly and thrust back in once again, he screamed for a different reason.  
Sasori grinned breathlessly.

"I found it did I?" he murmured against the boy's slightly sweaty neck, biting down on the soft flesh before lapping lightly at the red mark.

Naruto moaned loudly. He couldn't think. He couldn't move… he couldn't do anything as the harsh waves of ecstasy washed over him repeatedly. His body shuddered violently; clenching down on the older man's member tightly. Sasori let out a soft groan at the feeling.  
Quicker than he had expected, Naruto came all over them; white drops splattering on the cold dirt floor. As he came, his muscles tightened impossibly around Sasori's cock and the growled; coming harshly inside of the Jinchuuriki.  
Naruto's body slumped back against the cave wall, his eyes closed and several thoughts running through his head. He could feel the other man pull out of him and recloth himself, but he didn't care.

What he'd just done… he didn't know what to think anymore. The Akatsuki member allowed a small smile to drift over his features before he approached Naruto and kissed him softly.

"Now, Naruto-kun…" he started softly before turning from the boy and leaving the cave, calling out as he left. "Now you know what you will miss when you die."  
After a moment, Naruto's anguished cry rang out throughout the forest, startling several birds and small animals. Sasori's smile never left his face as he walked away.


End file.
